


Proxy by cordialcount  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings - ArchiveWarning, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Princes duel even if their sword has the soul of a mouse. Or something like that.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Proxy by cordialcount  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998468) by [cordialcount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordialcount/pseuds/cordialcount). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/Proxy%20by%20cordialcount.mp3)

**Fic** : [Proxy by cordialcount](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998468)  
**Length** : 0:04:59  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/Proxy%20by%20cordialcount.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
